


The Underground

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: UnderGround [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assassin Sans, F/F, Gang AU, Gang vs Police, M/M, Murder, Violence, ocs are strickly for progression of story, surface AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: Sans was the Son of Gaster, one of the most powerful gang leaders in all of Ebott city. He was the best hit man, and a skilled thief when needed. Papyrus, was the son of the two lieutenants of the Police force, Calibri and Salex, who want Gaster locked up. When the two cross paths, Sans figures he'd help his father out and use Papyrus as a bargaining chip. His life for Gaster's. He thought it'd be easy... what he hadn't planned for, was falling for the other skeleton.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> an idea I've had for ages. There are 2 versions of this story. this one and another one "Waiting for Superman" based off the Daughtry music video of the same name. I may post it as well.
> 
> My friend and I started up an Rp with this idea. the only thing that's the same was the prologue as in the rp we have more ocs involved which are all family to the skelebros. I'm keeping Salex and his wife Calibri in this because i needed parents for pap. Salex is co-owned by myself and my friend Cal is mine. any other ocs involved are either for plot movement or for the lack of a characters that would fit into the gang. 
> 
> I don't wanna add to many OCs so most that are mentioned are Minor ocs.

-Prologue-

Sans was only really half listening to the meeting taking place. He laid out on the couch his three blaster pups settled on his 'stomach'. He lazily rubbed their skulls eyes half closed as he started to doze off. They only fully opened when the sound of talking stopped and the sound of the monsters and humans leaving took its place. He blinked and sat up, putting his arm around the sleeping pups and easing them down to the couch cushion as he moved to stand. His father, W.D. Gaster looked over at him and walked over.

"Were you even listening?" he asked. 

"...The coppers being a pain in the ass and shipment problems.... It’s the same thing each week, Dad. I don't even need to listen at this point." Sans told him standing.

"I have a new target for you." Gaster stated pulling out a piece of paper and holding it out. Sans took it and unfolded it. It was two humans. Both cops, if he remembered correctly they were the other two lieutenants under Chief Asgore and worked along side the two monster lieutenants in charge of hunting Gaster down, Calibri and Salex. the two cops were married, and had been tracking Gaster’s movements and trying to build up a case against him for years.

"Remind me again why I don't just dust the monsters?" Sans asked.

"Because they're strong and will kill you. I’m not risking that. I’ll deal with them myself should the police continue to pursue us. But for now you're task is to keep their numbers low." his father answered. Sans eyed his father. He never understood why his father hadn't killed the two off already. But he never pushed the subject. He sighed, pocketing the paper and snatched up his keys heading towards the railing of the over look.

"Got It." he said.

"Be careful" Gaster said. Sans looked back at him and grinned.

"I’m always careful, pops. relax. done this a hundred times." With that he turned and flipped over the rail teleporting as he free fell to the floor, landing outside next to his bike. He pulled the paper out and checked it before getting on his bike and placing his helmet on. Starting the bike he took off heading straight out of the down town area of Ebott City and towards the main town square. 

when he arrived he parked off to the side hiding in the shadow on an alley and looked around. He spotted the targets along with the two skeletons and Asgore and his wife. Asgore and Toriel had their son, Asriel, the humans had their two children, twins, a girl and a boy both the same ages as Asriel, and the skeletons had their own son. A young skeleton probably 17or 18, only a two or three years younger than Sans himself. Papyrus was his name if he remembered correctly. The assassin shifted. He always hated doing it in front of children... but a job was a job... And he couldn’t really risk waiting. Maybe if he got lucky he'd get a shot on Asgore or one of the other skeletons. He grinned and teleported up onto the clock tower and pulled out his sniper rifle. He hooked the silencer on it as well as the scope and loaded it before taking aim. He shut his right eye looking through the scope and lining up the shot. He aimed at the father first and fired before switching to the mother and taking her out. He pulled back watching as both were struck in the head killing them instantly screams rang out from below. He pulled pack making sure he was still completely hidden watching as Asgore started calling for back up.  
Toriel snatched her son up as the two twins screamed and cried over their parents’ dead bodies. Toriel snatched them both up away from their parents and looked around. Salex and Calibri had stepped in front of their son and withdrawn their guns as well as summoning their magic. Sans narrowed his eyes but stepped further into the shadows as he stored the gun away in his inventory. He teleported down to his bike and slid on his helmet as he watched the back up arrived. The skeleton watched as they rounded up the panicked humans and monsters as he got on his bike before turning it around and speeding up through the back alley ways and onto the main roads and back towards the down town area.


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIIIIVE!!!
> 
> This is waaaay over due, and i am so sorry!! Things happened and i have been dragged into the villainous Fandom.... 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
After the incident at the Town Square, the police force had been more cautious and persistent. Asgore had sent a search team to try and find the shooter, but the team ultimately failed when their search provided to clues to whom it would be. The increased activity even led to Sans getting requested to taking out more cops, from both his father and fellow gang members, and even their allies. After the death of the two humans Toriel had taken in the two twins, Frisk and Chara. The assassin assumed the chief would have sent his wife and kids to a safe house of sorts till the whole mess cleared up, just to keep them safe. But that assumption was proved wrong when he’d spotted the mother and the kids when he was in the uptown area for a job. The two skeleton lieutenants, Salex and Calibri, had become a bigger nuisance than usual. They had been the only ones to know the hit had came some where in the gang. It didn’t matter if they knew or not, as they still couldn’t put blame on anyone without evidence.

  
Sans paused, snapping from his thoughts as his femur was nudged. He looked down at the culprit, Nikita, one of his three blasters. She sat down looking up at him curiously. The skeleton sighed and patted the large dog like skeletal creature. Her tail wagged slightly, lifting her skull and licking at his phalanges with the magic created tongue. Sans chuckled and smiled.

  
“I’m fine, girl. I was just lost in thought.” he told her. She let out a yip and licked at his hand again. “Where are your brothers?” he asked glancing around for the other two blasters. As if on cue the two other blasters entered the room and rushed over to him. He smiled and patted both of their skulls. “There you both are.” He said. They yipped and nudged him happily. Sans chuckled he knelt, scratching their neck bones. The blasters let out happy growls and licked his cheekbones. The skeleton grinned and glanced up as some one entered the room. His father leaned against the door frame watching them. Sans stood giving his blasters a few more scratches before heading towards his father.

  
“I gave those to you to be used as weapons and guards, not pets.” Gaster said sternly, though a small smile tugged at his teeth.

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sans said grinning. “What’s up?” he asked glancing down as the blasters followed him and sat down at his feet. Gaster looked down at them and then looked back at his son, pulling out a slip of paper and handing it to Sans.

  
“You have a job to do.” He said. Sans took the paper and unfolded it looking at the picture and the name.

  
“The commissioner?” he asked looking up at his Father, curiously. The commissioner was one of the eldest monsters in the city, an old tortoise by the name of Gerson.

  
“I’m not the one calling the hit. I’d rather you not take the job at all.” Gaster said frowning. Sans rolled his eyes and pocketed the picture.

  
“I’ve taken bigger hits. I’ll be fine.” Sans reassured his father. “I’ll be late headin’ home. Gonna stop by Grillby’s, he said there was a client that wanted to meet me there.” He added as he walked over and grabbed his jacket. He slipped it on and scooped up his keys.

  
“Alright. Be careful, I heard Roc’s minions are roaming about. They’ve attacked several of the others. Be on your guard.” Gaster said. Sans nodded.

  
“Got it.” He said, walking passed his father. The three blasters rushed after him yipping excitedly as they followed him down the hall and stairs. Gaster followed swiftly behind.

  
“I mean it, Sans.” The taller skeleton said trying to be stern but the worry in his voice made it seem more of a plead then anything. Sans paused and looked up at his father. He turned slightly as he eyed his father. It was strange to see his father show worry. Especially when aimed towards Sans who had proved that he was capable of handling his self.

“I’ll have the pups with me. I’ll be fine.” he reassured his father. Gaster sighed and nodded. Sans grinned and descended the stairs and headed out the front door to his bike as his blasters followed. He was curious as to why this one job was worrying his father so much. It wasn’t like Sans hadn’t taken riskier jobs. He let out a silent sigh as he got on his bike. The assassin looked at his blasters. “Come on, guys. I can’t have you running behind the bike or on the streets,” he said. The three skeleton dog demons yipped before pouncing at sans turning to a dark blue and yellow magical mist that melded with the skeleton monster’s own magic. Once the magic had finally dissolved into his own he placed on his helmet and started the bike. He turned the bike around revving the engine before speeding down the driveway and onto the road towards the main part of the city.

  
As he arrived at the main Town Square he slowed the bike down and pulled off to the side of the road. He parked, cutting the motorcycle off before taking off his helmet. The skeleton looked around, frowning as he spotted the commissioner heading into the police station. Sans huffed and glanced around. He spotted the building next to the station and tilted his head. He quickly teleported up to it and glanced over to the station. He smirked seeing he had a perfect view of the commissioner’s office. Sans pulled out his sniper rifle and settled down in a hidden spot and lined up the shot, aiming straight for the old monster’s head. The skeleton shifted flexing his finger bones before curling his pointer finger around the trigger and shutting his right eye. Just as he was about to take the shot though, the captain and the two skeleton lieutenants entered the office and started speaking with him.

  
Sans muttered a curse lowering the gun. As tempting as it was to just shoot all of the damn cops, he knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk a scene being so close to the building. ‘I’ll have to wait… Hopefully I’ll have a clear shot later today.’ The skeleton thought putting the rifle away before standing, and teleporting back to his bike. Sans usually hated leaving a job unfinished, but he’d have to make an exception for now. The skeleton sighed and got on his motorcycle starting it. He looked towards the station before pulling out of the alley and heading down the street.

* * *

  
Later that night, Sans was on his way towards the bar and grill that his friend, Grillby owned and ran. Unfortunately, the skeleton hadn’t been able to dispose of his target, leaving him irritated. He slowed down, pulling into one of the reserved parking spots and turned his bike off. The assassin paused as he put the kickstand down, watching as a car pulled up into the parking lot. He narrowed his eyes, cursing as he recognized it as an undercover cop. Sans stood from the bike and pulled off his helmet and headed inside the restaurant. He went straight to the bar and sat down giving his old friend a grin as the Irish flame set an already prepared drink in front of him.

  
“Evenin’, Sans.” Grillby greeted.

  
“Evening, Grills. So… where is the client? They arrive yet?” Sans asked taking a sip turning his head slightly and watching as the undercover cop walked in and took a booth close to the door.

  
“They’re right over there, they arrived a few minutes ago.” The flame motioned to one of the corner booths where a hooded figure sat. Sans shifted and sighed and stood lifting his drink to the flame.

  
“Alright well let’s see what they want then… distract the cop.” He said turning and walking towards the hooded person. He glanced over at the undercover cop who seemed to be searching the room. It wasn’t long till, Fuku and her girlfriend approached him and started chatting with them. The assassin let out a silent sigh and grinned as he got to the booth and sat down across the cloaked human/monster.

  
“Sans Serif, I presume?” the hooded figure asked. The voice was neutral, giving nothing of their identity. Sans didn’t mind though, it wasn’t the first client that came to him disguised, and it wouldn’t be the last. He didn’t care if they were disguised or not to be honest, as long as they paid their fines for his services he didn’t care what they did.  
“Yes, I am.” He answered. The hooded being nodded, as if agreeing to something.

  
“Then you are able to do what I need done.” They stated. Sans took a drink of his whiskey and shrugged leaning back.

  
“Depends on what you need, and if your able to pay or not.” The skeleton said crossing his arms, one glance towards the cop assured him the Fuku and her girlfriend still had the cop’s attention, and he looked back at the potential client.

  
“I need someone assassinated.” They said, they shuffled around in their cloak before placing an picture on the table. Sans picked it up and tilted his head as he examined the smiling bright eyed skeleton in the photo. It was the two lieutenants’ son, Papyrus.

  
“The cops kid?” he asked looking up at the client, who gave a nod. “…And your reason is for calling the hit is…?” he prompted.

  
“He’s in my way, and I want him out of it. That’s all you need to know. Now will you do it or not?” they asked. Sans looked at the photo and sighed.

  
“2 grand.” He stated. 

“What? Isn’t that a bit pricey?” the client asked.

“Its always pricey with the cops involved. I charge extra for any hits that involve the police. You want the job done? You pay the fee.” Sans said coldly. The hooded figure went silent before huffing.

“…Fine. I’ll have the money ready. By the end of the week once its done.” They said.

“You’ll have it at the end of the week and meet me here and show me you have it before I do anything. “ Sans corrected. “I’m not doing anything till I see the cash… have a good evening.” He stood; finishing off his drink then set the empty glass on one of the trays that a waiter passed by with. “Tell Grills to put it on my tab.” He told her. She smiled and nodded and walked to the bar as Sans made his way out. Leaving the bar he quickly made his way to his bike and got on, slipping his helmet on and starting the motorcycle as he kicked the stand up. With in moments the skeleton had spun around and sped off just as the undercover cop rushed out, gritting their teeth as they brushed a strand of red hair from their face.

* * *

  
Sans slowed as he looked in his left side mirror, once satisfied that the cop hadn’t followed he sped back u turning down a side street, heading home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr! @shadowsfandomhellhole

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wish for Version 2 as well comment down below. Updates will be scattered but I'm hoping to pick up a regular schedule once i get used to writing again.


End file.
